


lavender sweetness

by Damn_Nam



Series: just another story [1]
Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 19:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20013433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damn_Nam/pseuds/Damn_Nam
Summary: Сынюн проводит большим пальцем по его линии челюсти, потому что её тоже любит.Сынюн его вообще:— Люблю тебя, — и никогда не скрывает.





	lavender sweetness

Мино не такой, как Сынхун. Мино несколько раз стучит, прежде чем войти в чужую квартиру. Он не ждёт, пока ему откроют, но пару секунд привычно стоит под дверью, изучая чуть облупившуюся краску под потолком. 

С порога встречает, как обычно, Сынюн – в одних боксерах и чёрной потрёпанной футболке (Мино, зная Сынюна и его привычки, не уверен, что младший не натянул их только что, услышав стук в дверь). Тор встречает его тоже, выглядывая из-за угла – такой стеснительный. 

Сынюн улыбается, растягивая свои полные губы почти до ушей, и рукой опирается на дверь (не торопясь её закрыть). 

— Хун дома?

— Дома.

— Спит?

— Нет, на кухне. 

Улыбка с лица младшего не исчезает, но брови всё равно ползут к переносице в непонимании. Мино это замечает и подмигивает, но практически сразу хмурится сам (у Сынюна есть дурацкая привычка ржать, когда Мино пытается выглядеть крутым).

Мино вздыхает, качая головой, а потом орёт басом:

— Хуни! 

Голос отражается эхом не только в квартире, но и на лестничной площадке. Кто-нибудь мог бы даже подпрыгнуть от неожиданности (Джину, например, но он слишком занят новой дорамой).

У Сынхуна ленивая и слишком неторопливая походка (ещё он шаркает как будто специально, и это бесит), а ещё взгляд – в народе именуется «как же вы меня заебали, детки».

— Чего орёшь? — Сынхун зевает и потягивается. — Наши собаки из-за тебя заиками станут. 

— Там Джину-хён... Ты ему нужен, короче. Сходи, а? 

Сынхун закатывает глаза, а ещё с упрёком смотрит почему-то на Сынюна. 

Из квартиры он выходит босиком. 

— Ты что делаешь? — Сынюн едва не падает, когда лишается опоры в виде двери, и косится на Мино с удивлением. 

— Дверь запер. 

— Но у Сынхуна нет ключей... 

— Именно поэтому я её и запер, — Мино широко улыбается и простирает руки. — Иди сюда. 

Сынюн очень тонкий, но всё равно ужасно мягкий. А ещё он обнимает крепко, прижимаясь своей щекой к чужой шее. 

Мино держит руки на спине Сынюна, чуть выше поясницы. Он улыбается, заглядывая в чужие глаза, и целует – мягко, сладко, осторожно. 

Сынюн дразнится: отстраняется и мотает головой, когда Мино подаётся вперёд снова; облизывает покрасневшие губы. А потом сам целует, не смыкая глаз (Сынюн любит целоваться, не разрывая зрительного контакта).

Сынхун орёт за дверью: 

— Вы – маленькие паршивцы. Ни за что вас не прощу. 

И, похоже, уходит (судя по звуку, всё ещё босиком). 

Сынюн хихикает прямо в поцелуй; Мино скользит руками вверх по его спине и зарывается пальцами в мягкие (даже несмотря на постоянные осветления и окрашивания) волосы. 

Руки Сынюна всё это время покоятся на его, Мино, шее; Сынюн проводит большим пальцем по его линии челюсти, потому что её тоже любит. 

_Сынюн его вообще:_

— Люблю тебя, — и никогда не скрывает. 

Мино его тоже, но вместо слов – толкает вглубь квартиры. 

Отто смотрит на них заинтересованно и настороженно одновременно. 

— Это комната Сынхуна, — Сынюн прячет смех в чужих ключицах. — Он же убьёт.

— Он тебе всё прощает.

От Сынюна всегда пахнет крышесносно, даже если это просто запах шампуня (а ещё легкий оттенок лавандового масла – так Сынюн избавляется от головной боли). Мино зарывается носом в его волосы и сжимает пальцами его задницу: 

— Хочу тебя, — он глубоко вдыхает чужой запах, прикрыв глаза. — Хочу в тебя. 

— Мне стыдно заниматься сексом на глазах у наших с Хуном детей, — Сынюн оглядывается на собак, но Мино из объятий не выпускает. 

— Тебе не было стыдно заниматься сексом на глазах у Джонни и Рэя, — Мино сжимает пальцы сильнее.

— Они ведь пришли в самый разгар. Или мне стоило завизжать и спрыгнуть с кровати, прикрывшись простынёй?

Мино вздыхает и цокает языком; Сынюн победно улыбается.

— Отто, пожалуйста, — Мино жалобно смотрит на собаку. — Ну, чувак, по-братски...

По-братски или нет, но Отто словно всё понимает и с лаем уносится из комнаты (как будто сейчас побежит рассказывать Сынхуну; хорошо, что Отто не умеет открывать двери). Сынюн провожает его взглядом немного офигевшим, а Мино собой доволен (юный укротитель собак, ей-богу). 

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — отвечает Мино, наконец, словами.

Сынюн их ловит своими губами и возвращает (делит между ними). 

Любовь они тоже делят – одну на двоих на сынхуновой кровати.


End file.
